Hyper-Evolutionary Warframe
by edric2016underwood
Summary: The Zerg Swarm invaded the Origin System, and the Queen of Blades met a Tsundere Tenno.
1. First Contact

**Hyper-Evolutionary Warframe**

**Chapter 001: First Contact**

HEW Chapter 001 20200111z2

Different communications and thought patterns:

"Speaking"

_'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

**Prologue**

A long time ago, there had been an Orokin Empire ruling every known world in the Origin System. Earth, Lua, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Phobos, Ceres, Jupiter, Europa, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Sedna, and Eris had once been controlled by the Orokin. They had formed an imperial civilization surpassing anything which had come before them.

The Orokin Empire had reached its pinnacle through advancing technology and scientific research which eventually led to the discovery of the Void, a parallel dimension that had allowed further development of already unstoppable Orokin technology. With their breakthrough technology, the Orokin had constructed massive solar rails enabling fast interplanetary and even interstellar travel, terraformed some of the most inhospitable planets in the system, and learned how to navigate the alien dimension known as the Void.

Unfortunately, the benefits of the Orokin's advancements had not been shared equally among all members of their society. Their rigid hierarchy had only allowed a very few lucky individuals to live fairly comfortably as servants, scholars, and enforcers for the Orokin elite. The majority had been exploited en masse for labor and used as disposable soldiers and experiment subjects. After all, the Orokin society had been rigorously stratified, with only those minority at the very top being regarded as actual Orokin.

Without a doubt, the higher the Orokin had risen, the greater the Orokin had fallen. Since Orokin had obsessed with luxury and domination which had often combined with their unparalleled technology to form highly disturbing results, they ruined much of the Origin System in their search for resources to feed their addiction to excess, which had ultimately caused the Old War, the Technocytes Infestation Outbreak, the Tenno betrayal, the Grineer Uprising, etc.

After all, the Orokin Empire had collapsed, but their creations had lived on. Without the Orokin, the Origin System had become the battlefield between Grineer, Corpus and infested…

* * *

**Phorid Manifestation in Exta, Ceres**

Many years ago, the Orokin created the techno-organic parasites called Technocytes, a biomechanical pathogen to combat the Sentients, another Orokin's earlier creation which rebelled in the Old War. However, the Technocytes was quickly proved to be useless against the Sentients and ran out of Orokin's control just like the Sentients did.

Eventually, the Technocytes caused an Origin System-wide infestation, because the virus had no prejudices as to whom it affects, be it Grineer, Corpus, Orokin, robotic or unarmed civilian; only the Tennos and their Warframes, as well as the sentients themselves, appear to be truly immune to the plague.

Now, the infestation still troubles the Origin System, and Tennos are frequently hired by different factions to control the Plague. This is because Tenno immune to the plague which makes them the best candidate to control the Infestation.

'_Fuck those stupid Orokin. Fuck those dumb Infested. Why I need to help those careless Grineer to clean up their own mess again and again?_'

In an abandoned Grineer asteroid facility, a lone Tenno speeds through the darkened space. Her movement immediately attracts all infested enemies in close vicinity, and they chase after her, but the Tenno just doesn't care because…

'_Imbecile! No one can beat me when I'm using my Valkyr. My Unit-02 is the best of the best. The infested are just too stupid to understand this.'_

To Tenno Asuka, her personal red-colored Valkyr is her favorite Warframe. No one can stop her when her Unit-02 is in action.

A few years ago, Asuka and fellow Tenno defeated Alad V and grounded his Zanuka Project together in Themisto, Jupiter. Through that mission, the Tenno rediscovered the remains and blueprints of Warframe Valkyr from Alad V's research.

After the action, Asuka quickly built her own Valkyr and fall in love with it. Since her personal Valkyr was the second Warframe Asuka used after she awakened from the Cryopod by Lotus, Asuka named her Valkyr, Unit-02.

Comparing to Asuka's first Warframe-Excalibur, Valkyr is far more resilient and mobile. Unit-02's berserker-nature, tougher armor, and unique abilities let her withstand most attacks that would down other Warframe. Since Valkyr can easily recover from most knockout attacks, Unit-02 certainly defies the trend of fragility which is common among female Warframes.

To Asuka, the only flaw of Valkyr comparing to Excalibur was her old appearance, because Aled V's experiment did ruin Valkyr's body especially her face. Originally, Valkyr had been as beautiful as other female Warframe, but Valkyr's capture and subsequent torment at the hands of Alad V changed her appearance.

That obsessed Corpus scientist had brought Valkyr to his lab on Themisto, Jupiter where she had been restrained and subjected to harsh experiments. That mad science consequentially had left Valkyr maddened and scarred. The Valkyr's helmet had been broken in half and her face had been deformed. Most of Valkyr's armor which covered her limbs had been salvaged and spent on the production of the Zanuka prototype. As a result, Alad V's action had left Asuka a broken Warframe Valkyr.

Fortunately, after hearing Asuka's complains, Lotus had quickly provided her a new Valkyr helmet blueprint, the Bastet Helmet. This alternative helmet had been based on Bastet, the ancient Egyptian goddess of cats, of war in Lower Egypt, the sun and the moon, home, and the joy of living. Bastet had been often depicted as a woman with a cat head.

Asuka had immediately accepted Lotus's gift because the new helmet had given her Unit-02 a pair of attractive "long tufted ears" which made her Valkyr as cute as a caracal cat. Caracal is an extinct medium-sized wild cat native on Earth. It is characterized by a robust build, long legs, a short face, long tufted ears, and long canine teeth. Its coat is uniformly reddish tan or sandy,

Lotus can fix everything. When Asuka has problems, she will find Lotus to solve them. Lotus is the guardian angel to all Tenno, she loves every Tenno, and every Tenno follows her. Since their reawakenings from Cryopods, Lotus has guided and protected them from every threat. Lotus' order is what keeps all Tenno being a formidable fighting force. That's why Asuka does every mission which Lotus gives her. No matter how boring that mission is. Asuka will prove herself to Lotus that she is the best Tenno…

'_Revoke the frailities of flesh. Let us in.' _A rude telepathy message is sent to Asuka accompanying a noisy roar. Asuka knows what that means. She is coming close to her target now. The Phorid is close…

'_Finish this stupid beast. Then the Grineer will take care the rest, and I can do something better than this…' _

Asuka runs faster and passes through a crowd of Infested before they can catch her. Her Warframe is simply too fast for the Infested trying to follow. Asuka doesn't want to waste time on these deformed minions because killing them is just a waste of time. It isn't funny.

"Avoid the creature's spine-strike. These razor-sharp quills will rip your Warframe to shreds." Lotus speaks through the comm, but Asuka simply ignores.

'_You don't need to treat me like a child every time. I have already fought Infested in more than a hundred missions.'_

"Elude its bone-chilling shrieks if you wish to stay alive" Lotus' repeated warnings cause Asuka to roll her eyes. She has already heard that Phorid's Sonic Scream more than she can count. Those screams just don't matter to a well upgraded Warframe like her Unit-02.

Asuka finally reaches where the Phorid hides in the Grineer asteroid facility. It is one of the biggest caves inside the deepest area of the asteroid. Those Infested bosses simply lack the intelligence to do something different. They keep repeating what they are used to do again and again.

'_Idiot! Why don't just let me kill you quicker, you're just wasting my time.'_

'_We are the vessel through which immortality is achieved. Assimilate, Asuka.'_ This Phorid makes another nonsense just like all Infested usually do again. Asuka pays no mind to it and heads on. If she is not going to face Infested, she would be more careful or even fight stealthily. However, these Infested do not deserve her attention.

With a bullet jump, Asuka flies above the Infested crowd and draws out her crossbow, Nagantaka. This weapon is Garuda's signature crossbow, usually firing bolts in a silenced semi-automatic fashion. Handily, it also features an alternate fire mode that unleashes all remaining rounds in the magazine in a noisy rapid-fire volley. This is exactly what Asuka usually does when she decides to go loud.

The bolts easily puncture the Phorid's Ferrite Armor and anger it. However, it is too clumsy comparing to the Tenno. When the Phorid searches for the attacker in rage, Asuka already lands behind it and fires another volley to its ass before its retaliation.

Then, Asuka switches to her Infested glaive, Cerata. Fighting Infested doesn't need any skill or tactic. Simple melee attacks are more than enough in most situations. Asuka's glaive cut the pathetic Infested minions around her into pieces with ease like dancing.

When the Phorid turns around and tries to chase Asuka down, she already jumps to another side again. However, while it is easy to outmaneuver the Infested Boss, being untouched by other Infested at the same time isn't simple. Valkyr lands too close to Infested reinforcements.

"Damn it!"

Asuka gets staggered by one of the ground stomps from those annoying Mutalist MOA. Originally, MOA were just Corpus robotic proxies that serve as the backbone of their automated combat forces. Appearing as tall, armless bipedal walkers. Unfortunately, some of them are infested by the Technocytes and become the ubiquitous combat machines seen among Infested in the Origin System.

The shockwave causes Asuka to lose balance and let the grappling hooks from the Infested Ancient to catch her. These annoying attacks aren't a big deal, but they do waste Asuka's precious time and make she lose her cool.

"Stop wasting my time! Idiots!"

To unleashes her bottled up rage, Asuka's Valkyr enters the Hysteria mode and roars.

The Hysteria mode is the most devastating ability of Valkyr type Warframe. It is what makes her invincible in a limited time and being unstoppable in the most hostile situation. This is exactly what Asuka usually does with her Valkyr when she gets into trouble on the battlefield.

"Just go to hell! Moron!"

In the Hysteria mode, Valkyr becomes more like an angry beast whether than a silent assassin. Instantly, Unit-02 is imbued with energy and becomes a ball of vicious rage. It feels like animal. Asuka's vision is clouded by a dark red hue. Channel the anger swelling inside her, deadly curved energy claws forms from Valkyr's fingers in the blink of an eye. Then, Unit-02 begins her relentless claw attacks like a wild cat,

"Die! Die! Die!.."

It's hard to remember the details. From this moment, the Infested are just pray, and Asuka is the Hunter. No matter how the Infested outnumber her. No matter how big the Phorid is. They have no chance to survive her rage. Asuka rips them all apart with Unit-02's energy claws…

When the energy of Warframe Valkyr runs out, ending Unit-02's Hysteria mode, all Infested on site are only pieces littering the ground. Only Asuka stands proud among her enemies' corpses. It is just another one side massacre, another day that the targets of Lotus are destroyed by a single Tenno.

"Nice work taking down the VIP, now get to extraction." Lotus declares the end of the mission with her emotionless tone.

* * *

**12 2EM13_EM20_Alterna**

"The system continues to fall into chaos. Check navigation for active invasions."

Once return to the Orbiter, Asuka instantly gets another alert from Lotus, but she doesn't pay much attention because her pet, Sohryu approaches. Driven by its Adarza Kavat instinct, Sohryu eagerly licks Unit-02 like tasting candy. This is a familiar reaction to Asuka because she just comes back from a battle fighting the Infested. Domestic or not, Kavat feeds on the Infestation, so Sohryu loves the bloody Infested smell of Unit-02. Asuka gently picks it up and places it on her lap.

"Alien invasion?"

When Asuka kneels in the Navigation segment to surfs the Solar Map, she immediately finds some very interesting missions atop others from the World State Window. Lotus personally giving a series of new missions relating to Eris in the list of Invasions gets Asuka's attention.

"I have just detected enormous energy signatures from Eris. There is a war going on there. Tenno, I need you to infiltrate Eris and collect crucial intelligence data."

Lotus explains the situation on the screen. There are at least three factions fighting on Eris now. The first one is the Infested. They are used to control Eris but being overrun by the other two new factions now. Asuka doesn't know anything about them. The second one who conquers most of the land on Eris is numberless and acts like insects. They remind her of the Infested but behave differently. The third one is shiny and powerful like the Corrupted. However, their number is less than the other two factions. All three factions are battling against each other for the Orokin structures on that planet.

"Operator, the system needs you. Will you begin another mission?"

Ordis annoyingly interrupted Asuka's thought again. If Asuka can destroy it, she would do it without hesitation.

"Shut up! Just bring me to Eris, your piece of junk!"

* * *

**Bataille d'Espace =3EM01=**

"Deploying Archwing."

Once the Landing Crafts arrive Eris, they immediately launch their Tennos and Archwings. The Archwing automatically attaches to the back of Warframe like a personal jetpack with two wings. It is an all-environment flight system of Orokin design used by Tennos to fly and engage in combat in space, offering a potent mix of firepower and mobility to engage spaceborne enemies. Since the Archwing doesn't have any cockpit, its size is more compact than other space vehicles. This makes Archwing the best choice for infiltrating an unknown battlefield.

"I've marked the targets on your map. Gather scans, but approach with caution, Tenno." Lotus orders the Tenno infiltration team to scan a number of alien structures on Eris.

"Listen carefully! Since I'm the first signing up for this mission, so I'm your team leader, and you should follow my command. Do you understand?", Asuka's red Valkyr flies before her teammates at the front. She looks backward and shouts to fellow Tennos flying behind.

"Understands." A Tenno using an orange-colored Warframe Nyx answers emotionlessly when her mind focuses on the operation area.

Another Tenno who uses a pink-colored Warframe Mesa keeps humming one of her songs and pays Asuka no mind.

"Um… I haven't seen aliens flying around Eris before. Will they let us pass?" The Tenno who uses a violet-colored Warframe Volt asks worriedly. He flies behind other Tennos.

"Can you stop asking stupid questions? Lotus orders us to investigate the alien. If they don't let us pass, they must be enemies, and we will shoot them like we use to." Asuka answers impatiently while her Warframe, Unit-02 flies further ahead of her teammates. She doesn't want to wait for other Tennos.

"Why are you so sure that these aliens are hostile?"

"Idiot! What are you thinking? If they are friendly, they will let us pass. Why do you keep talking about this when we are right in a mission?" Small alien biological flying units start flying toward the Tennos, but Asuka's course is unchanged because she doesn't mind them… Until they blow up right in front of her face.

"Asuka!"

"I'm detecting more alien biosignatures coming all over the operation area. You know what to do." Lotus warns the Tennos. On Radar, uncountable aliens show up and all of them fly toward the Tennos from all directions.

"Now, we know they are enemies now. Give me support fire!" Asuka's Valkyr is totally caught in the explosion and shocked violently. Her shield is almost depleted because of it.

"As you command, Princess!" The pink Mesa fires her Imperator Arch-gun. Shooting aliens who try to attack them from every side. The small alien space units can be destroyed by the Imperator Arch-gun with ease since it is a heavy fully automatic rifle. However, its firepower is far from enough in this situation because some of the aliens are just too big or too far away for the Imperator Arch-gun.

All Tennos have space fighting experience, but they have never met aliens before. The aliens they face now are much bigger and numerous than what Corpus and Grineer have. The Tennos are fighting different strains of alien space units at the same time. The fastest strain is the alien kamikaze aerial unit type. Others are slower. The bigger they are, the slower they fly.

Besides being chased by those space suicide attacks units, there is a swarm of mad perversions of tooth and claw. Each of them has two leathery wings and eight hideous eyes that burn a sick orange-red. Spikes jut along a scaled serpentine body that terminates in another fanged barb of a mouth, its cloaca. They fire dangerous organic glaives to the Tennos with a worrying superiority in numbers.

"Maybe we should abort the mission now? There're too many aliens, and we don't have enough ammo or energy for this. Shooting them now is useless." The pink Mesa brashly suggests while her Odonata Archwing fires a large volley of homing missiles (Seeking Fire) to the endless swarm.

"Of course not! This isn't an extermination mission. We only need to scan the target and escape." Asuka keeps flying toward Eris without slowing down despite the heavy alien attacks. Her Warframe Valkyr, Unit-02, almost reaches the planet now while others are busy evading the alien attacks.

"Are you sure this is wise?" The orange Nyx asks when she flies and shoots at the same time.

"There are too many of them. We won't make it." The violet Volt complains when he fires aimlessly. He soon runs out of Arch-gun ammo and be forced to rely on Arch-melee.

"Damn you! I'm the leader, so just shut up, and follow me!" Asuka shouts to other Tennos angrily while she enters the Eris atmosphere. Her Archwing sustains a lot of damages when she breaks through the alien space defense recklessly. Worryingly, it is trailing smoke now. To make matters worse, her Archwing doesn't have enough energy to use its offensive abilities now.

From the air, Asuka sees the ground of Eris is covered by something which has a purple coloration. Unknown alien beings scatter on the planet's surface. She knows the alien already notices her because part of them is watching toward her. Unknown projectiles are launched in her direction continuously.

A particular alien strain which possesses a pair of tri-bladed scythes is firing spine to her Archwing with worrying accuracy. Asuka barely averts most of the attacks because the alien anti-air capability is too great compared to usual enemies she knows of.

The situation is worsening when Asuka is closing to her target destination. She sees far more alien units in her flight than she expects. Their scale is alarming. More and more enemies chase after her.

Although most of these aliens behave like the Infested (Technocytes) because they seem better on melee attacks more than range attacks. They are certainly more dangerous because their response speed is far faster. Their behavior is far more organized than enemies Tennos usually face, too.

"Get out of there Tennos. This situation is more than you can handle." Lotus orders suddenly.

"Yes, Lotus." The orange Nyx makes a big turn without slowing her Archwing. She is going to leave Eris now.

"Asuka, where are you going? We're leaving now." The violet Volt follows suit, but he finds Asuka doesn't change her flight direction.

"Just let us finish the mission. We're almost there." Asuka is still flying toward the original target destination when all her teammates are going in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, I'm out of ammo and leaving now. You watch yourself." The pink Mesa says cheekily when she flies away.

"Other Tennos are leaving. It's unwise for you continuing this mission. Retreat now. You will have to face these aliens another time when you're fully restored and prepared." Lotus says.

"No, I can do this alone! Just give me some time. Trust me, I can handle the situation." Asuka can see the alien Hives now. They are far bigger than her imagination and spawning new aliens with shocking speed. The reproduction speed of the Infested (Technocytes) cannot compare with these aliens.

Suddenly, a bolt of unnatural lightning strikes Unit-02 from the ground and short circuit her Archwing. Shoot Asuka out of the sky…

"Bastard! Where is this come from!? Ordis. Sent me another Archwing!" Asuka screams in rage when her broken Archwing detaches from her Warframe.

"O-Okay. Deploying Archwing." An Archwing is launched from Asuka's Landing Craft far away from Eris. Asuka sees it flying toward her, but it is destroyed by the same lighting again.

"Damn it! I almost reach the alien Hive. Your useless piece of junk!" Asuka is falling from the sky. Her teammates are too far away now, so they can't intervene immediately.

Normally, no one can survive the impact of falling from the sky without a jetpack, but Tenno is anything but normal. After a dramatic dive roll, Asuka's Warframe Valkyr lands near the alien Hive without suffering from any fall damage. She looks around and immediately finds herself being surrounded by innumerable aliens. However, they don't attack her as she expected.

"Who the hell shot me? Who!" Asuka shouts and raises her twin machine-pistols, Aksomati angrily.

The alien crowd split to allow a female humanoid alien to pass through. This newcomer seems to be their boss because all other aliens bow down to her respectfully with a surprisingly human gesture.

When this unknown being finally stands still before the Tenno, Asuka realizes that this female alien is the most human being among the aliens. Alien or not, she surely has a lot of human features such as erect posture, bipedal locomotion, a pretty face and a gorgeous curve which is on par with Warframe Saryn. These are more than enough to prove her feminine.

Furthermore, this alien ruler seems to be very dangerous because she reminds her Kela De Thaym. Both of them carry a similar bloodthirsty and sadistic smile. Despite this female alien is clearly shorter than the female Grineer boss of the Sedna planet, but her mere presence is obviously superior than any Grineer the Tenno Knows of.

The glowing yellow eyes of this alien carry an aura beyond any enemies she met before: true confident supported by true strength, unquestionable authority supported by unquestionable followers, natural charm supported by careful calculation and superiority supported by overwhelming power.

The bone wings behind her back don't look like mere decoration. They are as large as the alien herself, and their tips are intimidatingly sharp. Are they her heavy blade weapons? These can't be.

Moreover, how does she walk so easily with those sharp dagger-like pointy heels? The foots of female Grineer can't compare with her. She should fall...

"I did it, so what?" This unique humanoid alien laughs with a strange echo in front of Asuka.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are!" Comparing to her unruffle opponent, Asuka is boiling with rage.

"Tenno, infestation is what's coming for you. Soon you will serve the Swarm. For I am the Queen of Blades."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer:**

Warframe belongs to Digital Extremes;

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious, and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from other writers.

I also appreciated their indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.

**13 November 2019:**

This story may not be able to continue because of the rising possibility of internet censorship in Hong Kong. Republic of China had already implemented Internet censorship in China itself and it had killed the freedom of speech in China mainland. Many Chinese fictions had stopped updating because of Chinese communism nonsense. Basically, when there are crisises, all web fictions stop in China mainland. This doesn't make sense, but it keeps happening. The Hong Kong police is attacking Hong Kong Internet eXchange in the Chinese University of Hong Kong (CUHK) now, so it is possible that there will be no new chapter in the future.

**11 January 2020:**

Thanks to magostera and gh0st3, this chapter is greatly improved. I can't go this far without their helps. Although I have problems keeping me from writing, I do wish we can write together in the future.

It is difficult for me to write new chapters. Hong Kong situation is still unsettling and that affects me one way or another. The future is uncertain. The best quote for this scenario would be "Tomorrow is in your hands." from Hideo Kojima.

If I can do better, I possibly rewrite this chapter again. However, I can't do this yet.


	2. Capture

**Hyper-Evolutionary Warframe**

**Chapter 002: Capture**

HEW Chapter 002 20200112z3

Different communication and thought patterns:

"Speaking"

_'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

Opportunity

What is the Swarm?

To the human, the Swarm is a terrifying alien apocalypse which it infests planet after planet in wars. Countless human lives were lost because of the sudden attacks from the Swarm. An unquestionable threat would return and causes human extinction in the foreseeable future. The Swarm must need to be annihilated to safeguard of humanity for their survival.

To Protoss, the Swarm took away their beloved homeworld and disgraced them by a series of unforgivable betrayals. While the Protoss and the Swarm were both created by the Xel'naga, the Swarm is lesser compared to the Protoss. This is because the Protoss is the firstborn and the Swarm is the second born. The Protoss is destined to fight against Swarm in order to stop them from conquering the galaxy. It's Protoss' duty to wipe out the Swarm for their greater good.

To Zerg, being the Swarm is what makes them be undefeatable and moving forward. They need a leader uniting them to become the Swarm. Without a great mind leading them, they will become feral and weak. After the death of Overmind, it was the Queen of Blades reuniting and brought them to supremacy after the Brood War. The Queen of Blades is the Swarm and all Zerg should belong to her.

To Queen of Blades, although she won't say it, she does love the Swarm more than anything. When she was just a child, her parents were gone and left her behind to face the cruel world alone. When she was a Terran Ghost, the Terran Confederacy wiped her memory and turned her into their slave. When she fought for Son of Korhal, her boss, Arcturus Mengsk used her to do his wetwork and abandoned her on Tarsonis. When she secured the supremacy of the Swarm by betraying her allies in the Brood War, her boyfriend, Jim Raynor chose his dead Protoss friend, Fenix over her and swore to kill her for that betrayal. After humanity fails her again and again, she moves on and places the Swarm above everything. Ensuring the continuity of the Zerg Swarm becomes her first priority and her only responsibility.

After her victory in the Brood War, her enemies didn't understand why the Swarm retreated without conquering the whole Koprulu Sector. They still don't know about her true motive. Maybe the Queen of Blades did have good reasons to leave. Terran and Protoss aren't the only threats which it endangers the Swarm. They were already weakened and could be safely ignored. However, there is another looming threat in the dark. The Queen of Blades doesn't know what it is, but she is certain that it exists and be more powerful than the Swarm. The Swarm must become stronger to survive the next war.

The methods of the Swarm improving itself are vastly different from Terran and Protoss. While the Terran and the Protoss were both prioritize to improving their technologies and weapons, the Swarm relies on their assimilation and evolution. Assimilating other creatures into the Swarm requires hunting them down or infesting them with Hyper-Evolutionary Virus. Then, their genetic codes will be analyzed and incorporated into the gene pool of the Swarm if they are useful. The new information discovered from new worlds will unlock new evolution paths for the Swarm and let them adapt to new situations.

In the best case, the Swarm finds another powerful being with great psionic potential, and successfully assimilate it like how the Overmind transforming her into the Queen of Blades perfectly. In the past, Queen of Blades wouldn't tolerate anyone who may challenge her rule over the Swarm. However, if the Swarm can't be strong enough to survive the next war, her domination will mean nothing. That's why she wants to assimilate the Tenno.

* * *

**29 2EM33_0902 'The Final Decision We All Must Take'**

"Tenno, infestation is what's coming for you. Soon you will serve the Swarm. For I am the Queen of Blades."

Although this is the first time that the Queen of Blades meets a Tenno face to face, the fact that a Tenno reaching here means she can be a great asset to the Swarm. Getting close to this primary hive cluster on Eris isn't a small deed, because this is the most heavily guarded place on this planet.

In the sky, uncountable Mutalisks, Corruptors and Scourges are patrolling. Multiple Leviathans orbit the Eris and takedown ships that get too close to Zerg occupied area. On the ground, countless Zerg defense structures including spore crawlers, spine crawlers and spore cannons are built to shoot down any unwanted guests. Moreover, numberless Hydralisks are created as anti-air units in case any enemies were willing to break through the air.

Surprisingly, a single Tenno is still able to break through every defense set by the Swarm until she is shot out of the sky by the Queen of Blades personally, and she lands on Eris with one piece against all odds. This is exactly the kind of warrior the Swarm wants.

"Are you an idiot? You know I'm a Tenno and still want to infest me. It must be infestation making you stupid." The Tenno retorts without being unnerved by the Swarm.

"You're the one truly being stupid because you're already surrounded by my Swarm." The Queen of Blades already commands her brood to corner the Tenno. Thousands of Zerg are ready to strike. It's impossible for the Tenno to escape. "Surrender to me now, and I will make your infestation as painless as possible."

"These readings, this should not be possible." Lotus is monitoring Tenno Asuka's situation. The initial analysis about the Swarm especially the Queen of Blades is greatly worrying her. "Get away now. You don't want to be captured."

"Nonsense, I can handle them on my own!" Tenno Asuka is overconfident because the Swarm isn't too different from the Infested (Technocytes) to her.

"Do not dismiss The Queen of Blades as just another boss. She will be unlike any enemy you have faced yet." Lotus warns seriously. The power reading of the Queen of Blades is off the chart.

"Hah! Such concern would only get in the way. I myself am fully capable of eliminating them."

"Impossible. The Swarm cannot be defeated by a single Warframe."

"Why don't you recognize my skills? I'm the best Tenno."

"Who're you talking to? I'm listening." The Queen of Blades is interested by the conversation between the Tenno and Lotus. Since the mind of Tenno is identical to normal human despite the differences of their appearances, Kerrigan heard everything they said easily with her top-tier psionic power.

"Shut up!" Asuka has enough of talking. She draws out her Aksomati and releases a hail of bullets to the Queen of Blades. Surprisingly, those bullets can't even scratch their target, because they just deflect in midair when they get close to the Queen of Blades. This phenomenon is like the Magnetic ability of Warframe Mag, but it is defensive whether than offensive.

"Damn." After Asuka's Aksomati clearly do no damage, she puts down her machine-pistols and switches to her Nagantaka. In the blink of an eye, Asuka leaps into midair, aims for the head, and empties the whole crossbow magazine. Like before, the Queen of Blades effortlessly repels all incoming projectiles the same way.

"Hold on Tenno, I'm readying extraction, but this will take time." Lotus already order Asuka's comrades to resupply and return for rescue as soon as possible. She also enlists additional Tenno teams to deal with this alien invasion on Eris. However, these actions can't be done immediately.

"Stop playing with your toys. I know you can do better than this." The Queen of Blades taunts with ease. Since Sarah Kerrigan became the Queen of Blades, her psionic power became so strong that infantry firearms couldn't do any harm to her. She can deflect bullets instinctively, so she didn't even bother to move when the Tenno shot her. It's nothing special to her.

"Don't you boss me around!" Asuka takes out her toxic glaive, Cerata and tries to do a leap attack on the Queen of Blades. However, she is caught by an unseen force in midair like being targeted by Warframe Mag's Crush ability. _'What is this?'_

"Please, your petty struggle means nothing now. The outcome is not in question. Give yourself to the Swarm, and I can mutate you into something real special…"

"Never!" Warframe Valkyr lets out an angry roar and releases a powerful energy burst (Paralysis). This stun breaks the Crushing Grip of the Queen of Blades, and Asuka immediately throws her toxic glaive at the Queen. When Cerata almost reaches its target, Asuka manually detonates it to release a gas attack. Ensuring the Queen of Blades to be enveloped by a toxic cloud.

"Tennos, abort this mission. Escape now." Lotus marks an available landing zone where is far away from alien activities on Asuka's map.

"How stimulating." The toxic cloud is dispersed easily by an unseen force. It clearly doesn't affect the Queen of Blades at all.

"No time to wait for rescue! I'll just have to brute this!" Valkyr hurls forth a hook at the Queen of Blades and pulls (Rip Line). Much to Asuka's surprise, the Queen of Blades doesn't move an inch, and it's her Valkyr being pull to the Queen.

"Don't get yourself into something you can't get out of." To Asuka's frustration, the Queen of Blades catches her jump punch. She finds her opponent's body strength is on par with her Warframe Valkyr's. Then, she watches the blade wings move…

"You damned bitch..." Asuka shouts when she does a backspring. Valkyr almost gets punctured by the bone wings of the Queen of Blades.

"Yeah, I'm still the Queen Bitch of the Universe." At this moment, all Zerg around the Queen of Blades finally break their silence and rush toward the lonely Tenno. _'For the Queen.'_

"Say what you want, I am still coming for you!" Asuka fires her gun, but there are just too many enemies. The Zerglings reach from behind and get on her Warframe. To the Queen of Blades, a Zerg rush supposes to be more than enough for ending this fight, but this isn't the case.

Valkyr emits another burst again with a war cry (Paralysis). All Zergs around her are pushed back. Instantly, Queen of Blades finds that the Tenno comes again with a small difference: Energy talons appear on Valkyr's arms (Hysteria).

"Time to shut you up for good!" To Queen of Blades' surprise, when she blocks the Tenno's attack with her wings, she can feel the destructive power that the Valkyr's talons hold. Beyond expectation, the red-colored Tenno is using void energy to aid the fight, her energy talons are equivalent to the Dark Templar's warp blades. The Queen of Blades' bone wings are cut through, and she is forced to step back to avoid the fatal strike…

"Come on! Why won't you die!" The Tenno is relentless. She pushes on her attacks again and again at an alarming speed. While her speed is comparable to the Dark Templars, but she does lack their subtlety. Her attacks are obvious and straight forward without holding back. Predicting her strikes and evading them isn't too difficult except this takes more effort than facing Protoss Zealot. The Tenno is absolutely stronger than how she looks. It's very obvious to the Queen of Blades that the Tenno is attempting to overwhelm her with power and speed.

Despite the Queen of Blades successfully launches some punches, kicks and telekinesis to send the red Tenno flying away several times, Asuka still keeps coming back as nothing happens at all.

Asuka fights far harder than what Kerrigan would expect from human except Jim Raynor. To Kerrigan, no one can ever compare with Jim. Kerrigan did face a similar situation before on Tarsonis when she was still human. Her hostile environment suit had no power left and she couldn't cloak. She ran out of ammo and couldn't fight. She was all alone and all her comrades on ground were dead. All the people she once believed were far away and she was left behind. In the end, Kerrigan gave up and became the Queen of Blades.

Howerer, this Tenno is different. The Queen of Blades can sense this Tenno's emotion: Her pride is being challenged… Her arrogance is clouding her situation awareness… She is trying to gain more attention from Lotus by defeating her…

Unfortunately, the red Tenno makes her deadly mistake. Her Hysteria mode of Warframe Valkyr is supposed to be invincible, but it ravenously consumes more and more her energy over time, and she only has limited energy.

Suddenly, the energy talons of Warframe Valkyr disappear when her energy ran out before Asuka almost delivers the killing blow. The Queen of Blades instantly capitalized on her opponent's mistake…

"You're kidding me!" Asuka is struggling against the Queen of Blades' Crushing Grip, but her Warframe doesn't have enough power to escape. Zerglings are summoned to capture the Tenno but the Tenno resists.

"Your time's up." An Ultralisk appears, it immediately jump on the Tenno at the Queen of Blades' command and pushes the Tenno into ground with its immense weight…

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you…"

"What a horrible thing to say. Kind of impressed, actually."

Before other Tennos were able to arrive Eris in Lotus' order to save Asuka, a nydus worm appears from the earth. It swallows both the Queen of Blades and the red Tenno who is trapped under an Ultralisk in a brink of an eye. And thus, it disappears from Lotus' sight…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer:**

Warframe belongs to Digital Extremes;

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious, and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from other writers.

I also appreciated their indirect inspirations which helped to develop this story.

I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.

**12 January 2020:**

Thanks to magostera and gh0st3 again, this chapter is also greatly improved because of them. They did inspire me a lot.

One of the reviews about The Rise Of Skywalker makes me realize that I'm not good at writing scenes. I prefer writing plots more.

If I can write better, I possibly rewrite this chapter, too. I delay the publishing of this chapter too long already.


End file.
